starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Люди
'''Люди — самая многочисленная и политически доминирующая разумная разновидность, имевшая миллионы главных и незначительных колоний по всей Галактике. Предполагается, что они произошли с галактической столицы Корусант. Они могли быть найдены где угодно и занимались любой из существовавших деятельностей: пилоты, наёмники, контрабандисты, торговцы, солдаты, убийцы, фермеры, криминальные лорды, рабочие и многие другие, в том числе джедаи и ситы. Поскольку люди были наиболее распространенной разумной расой, их считали чем-то вроде стандарта, сравнивая их биологию, психологию и культуру с другими расами, что вкупе с присущей многим людям ксенофобией привело к античеловеческим настроениям среди представителей многих других рас. Биология и внешний вид Физиология thumb|left|200px|Люди:[[Лэндо Калриссиан, Хан Соло, Лея Органа Соло, Люк Скайуокер]] Люди были разумным видом, который принадлежали к семейству гоминид, отряду''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' приматов , классу млекопитающих. Они были связаны с рядом других видов, таких как лемуры и обезьяны, в том числе разумными человекообезьянами Ma'алкеритте''The Lost Jedi Adventure Game Book, Front matter и неразумными обезьянами Фериджиан. Они были двуногими существами с двусторонней симметрией, имеет переднюю и заднюю стороны, а также верхнюю и нижнюю части. Их тело состояло из головы, шеи, туловища и четырёх конечностей. Верхние конечности, называемые руками, заканчивались кистями, с пятью пальцами каждая; нижние, называемые ноги, заканчивались стопами, с пятью пальцами. Человеческие пальцы имели несколько точек артикуляции, и один из пальцев был противопоставлен другим, что позволяло производить тонкие манипуляции. Наконец, у них была одна голова на вершине туловища.Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' Другие живые виды, которые имели тип тела, примерно похожий на людской и ходили прямо, часто упоминаются как гуманоиды, так как люди были наиболее распространенным примером. В отличие от других видов млекопитающих, таких как вуки или эвоки, у них был только скромный волосяной покров на теле. Большая его часть была сосредоточена на голове и, в случае взрослых мужчин, лице.Alien Encounters Люди были эндотермами, или "теплокровными" животными, то есть они поддерживают постоянную температуру тела независимо от окружающей среды с помощью энергии из пищи.Star Wars Science Adventures: Journey Across Planet X В то время как некоторые из них ошибочно называют себя хищниками,Empire Blues: The Devaronian's Tale люди были фактически всеядными, питаясь как животной тканью и растительными продуктами.Star Wars Episode I: Junior Jedi Training Manual По этой причине длина их желудочно-кишечного тракта была значительно больше, чем у истинных хищников, таких как деваронцы. Многие люди были неравнодушны к пищевой продукции, которая была вредна для них из-за высокого содержания в ней жира или сахара. Геном человека считался удивительно эластичныи. В ответ на изменения окружающей среды, естественному отбору требуется только несколько тысячелетий, чтобы привлечь новые гены и изменить человеческие тела. Следствием этой исключительной адаптивности было существование многих близко человеческих видов, то есть ответвления базовых людей, которые имели свою собственную эволюцию. } Такие ответвления включали оборотнеобразных стеннов,Star Wars: Chronicles, p. 79 чешуйчатокожих зисианцев''The Paradise Snare, синекожих чиссовUltimate Alien Anthology'' и худых пау'aнов.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species Как и многое другое, общее для многих человекоподобных видов, люди имели два пола: мужской и женский, причем последний отличается от первого выраженной грудью, меньшим ростом в целом и меньшим количеством волос на теле. Членов человеческой расы можно было естественно скрестить со многими другими видами, в том числе с эчани,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords с ферроанами,Rogue Planet хамадрясами''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide, киффарами,Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' миралуками,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook нагаи и тилинами.The Essential Guide to Characters. Большинство из вышеупомянутых видов на самом деле были близкородственны людям. В некоторых случаях, люди могут производить отпрысков с членами других видов только с помощью генетических манипуляций или алхимии. Примеры этого включают красных ситов''The New Essential Guide to Characters, кираашей и умбаран.Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' Физическое разнообразие Несмотря на общую физиологическую однородность, базовые люди сильно разнообразны по внешнему виду, и нет двух стопроцентно одинаковых людей. Одним из факторов разнообразия была высота. Люди в среднем были 1,80 метра в высоту, хотя мужчины, как правило, выше и тяжелее, чем женщины. Некоторые люди, пострадавшие от гигантизма могли вырасти до 2,30 метра. Напротив, тех, кто страдает от карликовости мог быть ростом 1,3 метра. Людские волосы могут быть выращены, стрижены и уложены по эстетическим или ритуальных причинам - как сложные прически Королев Набу и традиционные косы людей падаванов в ордене джедаев.Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Волосы на лице росшие у взрослых мужчин, также могут быть выращены, уложены, или полностью выбритые.Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Цвет их волос был в диапазоне от светлого до черного, иногда с оттенками красного или коричневого цветов,изменяясь до серого или белого с годами. Волосы могут быть прямые, волнистые или кудрявые. В дополнение к этим разнообразным цветам волос, их глаза имели оттенки синего, зеленого, серого или коричневого цветов. Градация цвета кожи также наблюдается среди базовых людей, и, как правило, ограничивается различными оттенками коричневого, начиная от бледно-желтовато-коричневого,As exemplified by Bana Breemu in Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. до светло-коричневого,As exemplified by Luke Skywalker in Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. и темно-коричневогоAs exemplified by Lando Calrissian in Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back.. Разнообразие по внешнему виду можно увидеть во многих человеческих популяциях, и никакие особые черты, казалось, не были восходят к конкретным изолированным общинам в любых местах. Планета Сокорро могла предположительно быть исключением, так как большинство из её известных жителей людей, казалось, обладали темной кожей и волосами. Также существовали классификация людей, использовавшаяся в библиотеке Фусай - филиале Архивов Селебратус, которые постепенно каталогизировали людей. В этой системе, Люк СкайуокерThe Constancia Affair и Гайло Петро были причислены к "10-му уровню" людей.The Kashyyyk Depths Жизненный цикл Люди - половые животные, то есть, требуется спаривание двух индивидов противоположного пола, чтобы произвести потомство. При развитии в утробе матери, ребенок даёт ей своеобразный "удар ребенка", сопровождаемый существенным увеличением веса.Heir to the Empire Будучи млекопитающими, человеческая женщина рождает живых детенышей, одного или нескольких одновременно. Два одновременно родившихся ребенка - близнецы, три - тройня. Само рождение нормально после девяти месяцев беременности. Это болезненный процесс, который может занять целых десять часов''The Last Command'' В некоторых случаях, женщины могут умереть во время родов, хотя это редко случалось в мирах, которые имели высокий уровень медицинских технологий.''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' novel Во время своих первых месяцев существования, человеческие младенцы, как правило, питаются молоком матери.The New Jedi Order: Star by Star Среди людей, переход от детства к взрослой жизни зависит от культуры. В то время как некоторые общества относятся к своим членам, как ко взрослым уже в возрасте 13 лет, другие считают, что полный взрослость достигается только в 21 год.Darth Plagueis Как правило, люди имели среднюю продолжительность жизни от 100''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' до 120 стандартных лет. Те, кто были остро чувствительны к Силе, вездесущей и обязательной субстанции, которой проникнута вся известная Вселенная,''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (Second Edition) могли бы жить до 200. В мирах, которые обладали передовыми технологиями, такие как Бакура, лиц в возрасте старше 160, которые были все еще крепкими и бодрыми замечено не было. К 5 ПБЯ человеческая пара Эппи и Орн Белдены имели срок жизни соответственно 132 и 164, хотя последний носил усилитель голоса на груди и перенёс за всю жизнь три пересадки сердца''The Truce At Bakura. Благодаря бесчисленным лекарствам и трансплантации органов, доступным финансовой элите, можно было продлить человеческую жизни до 300 лет,Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' и по крайней мере один форсъюзер, как известно, достиг возраста 800. Несмотря на свой возраст, мастер-джедай Шайото, был еще в состоянии пройти пешком всю дорогу до горы Меру с тростью.Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith 3: Descent to the Dark Side Во всяком случае, люди прожившие 80 лет считались старыми,''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel и большинство людей до сих пор умирают не дожив до 100, если они не были достаточно богаты, чтобы позволить себе процедуры омоложения подобные, доступным в медицинской лаборатории Аврора на Оброа-скай.Millennium Falcon Тем не менее, многие пожилые люди были все еще достаточно здоровы, чтобы продолжать очень активную карьеру, о чем свидетельствует Гилад Пеллеон, который до сих пор служил в качестве верховного командующего Силами обороны Галактического Альянса в 40 ПБЯ, в возрасте 91 год.Legacy of the Force: Betrayal Природные признаки старения людей включали отбеливание или выпадение волос, потеря зубов, появление глубоких линий, морщин и темных пятен на коже. Старые люди будут испытывать снижение многих умственных процессов, часто теряя счет времени, забывание людей или событий,The Courtship of Princess Leia и, в крайнем случае, на мгновение забывать о собственной идентичности или месте жительства. Общество и культура Люди были отмечены за естественные познания и чрезвычайную гибкость, и не только с точки зрения физиологии, но и менталитета и общества. Их общества были способны трансформироваться очень быстро в ответ на широкий спектр условий, что и объясняет, почему две человеческие популяции могли не иметь почти ничего общего в культурном выступлении. Как отметил каминонианский ученый Хали Ke, некоторые человеческие группы имели больше общего с соседями других видов, чем с себе подобными. История Происхождение Будучи записана и прочитана, история уходит в прошлое, далеко за пределы начала космических путешествий. Происхождение и ранняя история людей потеряна для их ученых в глубинах тысячелетий. Какой бы ни была она оригинальной, было общепризнано, что люди эволюционировали на одном из Центральных Миров в центре галактики. Люди были одними из немногих разумных существ в галактике, включая ринов, расу Йоды и барагуинов, чья родина была неизвестна. Согласно надписи, найденной археологами докторами Уалпом Ксатаном и Фемом Ну-Аром на Сеуоле V около 4 ПБЯ, люди возникли на планете Нотрон,Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching архаичном название Корусанта.The Essential Atlas Древние народы желлы, который жили рядом с гуманоидными таунгами с Корусанта, возможно, были прародителями людей. Земля Корусанта была в несколькими километрами ниже ног его жителей на протяжении тысячелетий, став планетой-городом, начиная с 100 000 ДБЯ. Таким образом, невозможно было проводить историческое исследование и археологические исследования предыстории этой планеты, чтобы доказать или опровергнуть эту теорию. Кроме того, природный климат Корусанта, говорят, слишком холоден для поддержки человеческой жизни,The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons что плохо согласуется с теорией, что это была оригинальная планета человечества. Тарнес Блейд считает, что предкам людей благоприятствовали деревья и возвышенности, на основе его наблюдений человеческого поведения на охоте.MedStar I: Battle Surgeons Вполне возможно, что некоторые древние цивилизации, такие как Небожители или даже раката, транспортировали древних людей с их оригинальной родной планеты на другие. Это было, по сути, утверждением, что они когда-то был порабощённой расой Бесконечной Империи; Однако, любое знание о человеческом порабощении отсутствовали в ракатанских записях по состоянию на 3956 ДБЯ. Некоторые из отдаленных "колоний" в конце концов генетически разошлись от базового человека, что приводит к образованию различных околочеловеческих рас и видов. Во время Гражданской Войны Джедаев, джедай Реван обнаружил доказательства в устной традиции Песчаных Людей на планете Татуине, что человеческий вид происходят от рабов, взятых из этой планеты ракатами, а песчаные люди, генетически различные с человеком, которые произошли от тех, которые остались. Тот факт, что в легендах песчаных людей указано, что климат планеты когда-то был гораздо более умеренный и благоприятный для жизни до старинных войн с ракатами, добавляет доверия к этой возможности. Однако тысячелетние искажения, вносимые в историческую запись в сочетании с крайней враждебностью песчаных людей к идее введения новых интерпретаций в их устной традиции, сделали невозможным для Ревана исследовать этот вопрос.Knights of the Old Republic Экспансия Люди стали путешествовать в космосе в начале своей истории; в самом деле, их разрозненные колонии уже присутствуют на нескольких планетах Центральных Миров еще до изобретения гипердвигателя, благодаря использованию спальных судов. Корусант вырос до планеты-города, а оттуда они распространились на такие Центральные Миры, как Альдераан, Кореллия, Корулаг и Чандрила. Во время своей ранней истории, люди, кажется, были покорены Бесконечной Империей раката. Хотя некоторые источники указывают, что они были рабами на проектах ракатанцев, таких как: Звездная Кузница, то, что дроиды и компьютеры ракатанских руин на Дантуине, начиная с той эпохи, не признавали следов человеческого вида там.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic После падения Бесконечной Империи около 25200 ДБЯ люди из Ядра использовали технологию раката и установили настоящую межзвездную цивилизацию. Сначала сеть гиперпространственных пушек связала Корусант с другими населенными людьми мирами, а также цивилизацией дуросов. Кореллианские люди были одним из первых обществ по развитию гипердвигательных звездолетов где-то перед 25053 ДБЯ, распространяя технологии в другие Центральные Миры. С гипердвигателем, их разведчики и исследователи путешествовали и встречались с другими видами, во время, известное как Экспансионистская эра. Человеческие колонии, которые расширялись за счет Центральных Миров через медленные, чем скорость света путешествия, позднее создали собственные дочерние колонии в том месте, что стало называться область Колоний. В течение последних предваряющих Республику лет, люди достигли Внешнего Кольца и населили планеты так далеко, что добрались до кластера Тион. Tионский военачальник Ксим Деспот, завоевания которого простирались до Кронских просторов в кластере Си'Клаата на краю Хаттского пространства, был одним из самых выдающихся людей периода предваряющего Республику. Республика thumb|left|180px|[[Семья Дарагонов|Близнецы, мужчина и женщина, во время Великой гиперпространственной войны.]] Во время экспансионистской эры, люди стали играть доминирующую роль в развитии галактики и в галактической политике. Эти люди были в конечном счете ответственны за Объединительные войны, в результате своих экспансионистских взглядов. Сами войны привели к образованию Галактической Республики, охватывающей разные миры и виды. Хотя Республика имела много членов других видов, большинство из политических, военных и экономических руководителей республики были люди. Люди также составили значительную часть Ордена джедаев, и в конце концов стали доминировать в постоянном враге джедаев, Ордене ситов. К концу Старых войн ситов, люди также составляли большинство культуры Мандалорского воина.The History of the Mandalorians Большинство людей в Республике жили на преимущественно человеческих мирах, хотя многие люди жили рядом с иными видами в их родных мирах, или вместе с несколькими другими видами. Люди, скорее всего, жили среди нелюдей в космополитических Центральных Мирах, или в пограничных мирах на внешнем кольце галактики, таких как Татуин. Преимущественно человеческие миры вне ядра включали: Эриаду, Набу, Сокорро и Бакуру. Численность человеческого населения и его значимость неизбежно привело к появлению человекоцентрической галактики. Человекоцентризм возрастает и во многих случаях, подсознательно. Человекоцентризм был источником для человека использования термина "чужой", чтобы описать нечеловеческие виды. В некоторых случаях это привело к явным и даже насильственным вспышкам видовизма. Хотя явный человекоцентризм был запрещен Правами Чувствующих пункта Галактической Конституции, компании под руководством человека, такие как Цзерка поработили целые нечеловеческие виды, в то время как на планетах, таких как Тарис, лучшие участки планеты были зарезервированы для людей, а нелюди отправляли в гетто. Большинство рабов в Галактике были нелюди. В конце истории Галактической Республики, Войны клонов ухудшили отношения между людьми и чужими, так как Республика была во главе с людьми, в то время как Конфедерацию Независимых Систем возглавляли нечеловеческие виды. Это было видно по образованию нескольких про-человеческих групп на территории Республики, в том числе Комиссии по защите Республики (КОМПОЗР) и его главе САГрупп. КОМПОЗР давила на первого министра Корусантского Министерства Доступа Taннона Праджи, для депортации всех членов других видов, родины которых присоединились к КНС, таким образом уменьшая нечеловеческое присутствие в Галактической столице. Галактическая Империя На момент основания Галактической Империи в 19 ДБЯ, было несколько больших популистских групп, действовавших на Корусанте, где пропагандировалась концепция человеческого превосходства, или Высокая культура людей. Они были быстро ассимилированы зарождающейся комиссией по охране Нового порядка (КОМПОНП). Митинг в поддержку Высокой культуры людей и нового порядка Империи.]] Догматы Высокой культуры людей были в том, что люди единственные по-настоящему умные и продуктивные члены любого общества. Верующие в эту идеологию отмечали, что, это было почти исключительно люди, которые организовали и руководили Старой республикой, и человеческие миры Ядра были одними из самых старых, самых богатых, и самых передовых в галактике. На вклад нелюдей не обращали внимания, после Имперская пропаганда распространила дезинформацию, которая утверждала, такие древние цивилизации, как Колуми и Мон Каламари были незначительными, недавно пополнившие Галактическое общество.Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races Таким образом, через отмену таких законов, как Права Чувствующих и создание новых актов, большинство нелюдей были сделаны гражданами второго сорта. Рабство было вновь легализовано, большинством рабов быть нелюди. Только «чистые» произведения искусства (например, оперы, головидео, книги, и т.д.) разрешено было производить, просматривать и распространять, так как только Человеческая культура была достаточно достойна, чтобы иметь возможность процветать при новом порядке. Нелюдей "активно отговаривают" от участия в правительстве или службы в Имперских военных формированиях и люди губернаторы и моффы были размещены для управления нечеловеческих мирами и секторами. В позднеимперской эпохе, анти-человеческая организация, известная как «Объединение Разнородных», была образована в результате нанесённой несправедливости. Однако, так как «Объединение Разнородных» не желал принять решительные действия (терроризм), он был стерт с лица земли Империей.X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble Несмотря на это, было много людей, которые выступали против политики Империи, в первую очередь Мон Мотма, Бейл Престор Органа, его дочь принцесса Лея, Ян Додонна и Гарм Бел Иблис. Эти люди, наряду с известными нелюдьми, такими как адмирал Джиал Акбар и Борск Фей'лиа, основали и возглавили Альянс за восстановление Республики, или Альянс повстанцев. Одним из основных принципов Альянса был поворот дискриминационной политики Империи, и освобождение порабощенных видов.Rebel Alliance Sourcebook Новая Республика и Галактический Альянс .]] После битвы при Эндоре в 4 ПБЯ Империя раскололась на различные враждующие государства. Альянс повстанцев стал известен как Альянс свободных планет и в конечном итоге стал Новой Республикой, новым действительным галактическим правительством. Тем не менее, вспышка смертельного вируса Крайтос, что поразившего только нелюдей, после освобождения Корусанта в 7 ПБЯ, вбила клин между людьми и чужеродным населением Новой Республики. Этот вопрос был решен, когда Новая Республика приобрела бакту на Тайферре после войны за бакту. Хотя Новая Республика повернула вспять дискриминационную политику Империи и дала власть угнетенным нечеловеческим видам, три из шести правителей государства, которые способствовали образованию Новой Республики были люди: Мон Мотма, Лея Органа Соло, и Кэл Омас. Взгляды Высокой культуры людей все еще продолжают жить в Новой Республике в течение многих лет после поражения Империи, в маргинальных группах, таких как Человеческая Лига, которая инициировала Первое кореллианское восстание в 18 ПБЯ. Рабство нелюдей также продолжалось в отдаленных частях Галактики и некоторых императорских мирах. В 12 ПБЯ, адмирал Натаси Даала сильно ослабила эту концепцию в рамках Организации Объединенных флотов, позволяя индивидуумам из всех видов вступать в Имперскую армию и флот. Тэлон Каррде, Ландо Калриссиан, Лея Органа и Хан Соло в 29 ПБЯ.]] После подписания Бастионских соглашений в 19 ПБЯ, положившим конец войне между Новой Республикой и Империей, фанатичный античеловеческий «Альянс Разнородных» попытался уничтожить все человечество в отместку за притеснения, причиненные Империей. Однако их восстание было прекращено джедаями и Новой Республикой, как только оно началось, в 24 ПБЯ. После распада «Альянса Разнородных», был создан объединённый Совет независимых планетарных правительств для содействия сотрудничеству между видами Новой Республики. Во время юужань-вонгской войны (25 ПБЯ -30 ПБЯ), различные виды и правительства галактики были вынуждены объединиться, чтобы победить вторжения внегалактических вонгов. В период после войны, Новая Республика была преобразована в Галактическую Федерацию Свободных Альянсов. Стараниями Кэла Омаса, политика бывшего правительства, сотрудничество между людьми и нелюдми продолжалось. Вторая Галактическая Гражданская война, которая началась в 40 ПБЯ создал подъем анти-кореллианских чувств даже среди своих собратьев. На Корусанте кореллиане находились под подозрением у сограждан и многие были интернированы в том числе те, кто сражался за Галактический Альянс и его предшественников. Новая империя и Орден ситов thumb|left|250px|Люди продолжали играть важнейшую роль в событиях эпохи Наследия На протяжении эпохи Наследия, люди будут доминировать в большей части галактического общества, хотя политика Галактического Альянса в межвидовом сотрудничестве, предположительно, продолжится. Между 130 ПБЯ и 137 ПБЯ, Галактический Альянс, Орден джедаев и каста формировщиков вонгов, иницировали успешный терраформацию разрушенного войной мира Оссус, который был отличным джедайским центром обучения в далеком прошлом. В результате, около ста опустошенных миров обратились к юужань-вонгам и джедаям за помощью. Результаты оказались полезными для жителей и казалось, что в галактике будет мир. Увы, новый Орден ситов под руководством Дарта Крайта саботировал проект, вызывая мутации и заболевания у форм жизни. Ситы успешно использовали спящие предубеждения галактики к вонгам. Разъяренная галактика выплеснула свою ярость на вонгов, джедаев и Альянс, как ситы и хотели. Галактический Альянс поддержал этот благотворный терраформинг под поощрение Нового Ордена джедаев, и они вместе оказалась перед сепаратистским движением из-за этой смертельной новой разработки. Это движение было во главе с бывшей Империей Фела, которая к тому времени стала новой Галактической Империей. В отличие от человекоцентрической Галактической Империи Палпатина, эта новая империя относилась к людям и нелюдям более равномерно. Это было видно по его военным силам, включая легендарный 501-й легион, имеющий специализированную броню, созданную для нечеловеческой видов.Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3 Но командные должности в империи все еще, видимо, были для людей и почти людей, таких, как чиссы. Ситы, с другой стороны, имели только несколько людей среди своих лордов ордена. В конце концов, Совет моффов (который контролировал Империю) ссылаясь на Анаксисский договор, объявил войну Галактическому Альянсу. Многие из недовольных миров бежал из альянса к империи, другие объявили о своем нейтралитете. Именно в это время новый Орден ситов заявил о себе, предложив союз с империей после контакта моффа Найна Каликсте, директора Имперской разведки.Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1 Начавшаяся Ситско-имперская война продолжалась три года, в течение которых Имперские силы отвоевали Корусант и поглотили оставшуюся часть Альянса. Джедаи были вынуждены отступить к их храму на Оссусе, который был позже в центре внимания нападения ситов сил во главе с Дартом Крайтом и имперскими силами во главе с моффом Рульфом Яге. Вскоре после этого, ситы повернулись против императора Роана Фела и его имперских рыцарей. Околочеловеческие расы (монголоид) и Джерек (миралука).]] Многие виды в галактике, казалось, было очень тесно связаны с людьми, так как они разделяют их многие физические черты. Они были описаны как околочеловеческие расы, и, как полагают, произошли от людей, которые эволюционировали своими путями в других мирах. Среди наиболее известных околочеловеческих рас были чалактане, чиссы, хапаны, киффары, миралука, мириалане, и зелтроны. Все они были в основном люди по внешнему виду, но имели уникальные и отличительные особенности определяющие именно их. Часто, биологические различия были достаточно малы, что люди и околочеловеческие расы могут скрещиваться. Во многих случаях, было трудно сказать, представляет ли та или иная популяция отдельный вид или просто расу, или это этническая группа базовых людей. Термин околочеловеческая раса был более конкретен, чем гуманоид. В то время как околочеловеческие расы были биологически связаны с людьми, другие гуманоидные виды имели просто широкие внешние сходства, такие как двуногое прямохождение. За кулисами Происхождение людей в Звёздных войнах неизвестно (хотя многие в галактике считают, что они возникли на Корусанте). Поскольку они, кажется, идентичны людям с Земли, некоторые фанаты создали теорию о виде внегалактических пришельцев, транспортировавших ранних людей с Земли в "далёкую-далёкую Галактику". Другие фанаты предполагают, что параллельная эволюция могла бы произвести людей в галактике Звездных войн, а также во Млечном Пути. Отменен, и, следовательно, неканоничен, роман известный как Чужой Исход объяснял бы происхождение человечества и его связь с Землей, но он никогда не был опубликован по целому ряду причин. В сюжетной линии в этом романе участвуют как космические путешествия и путешествия во времени, которые бы объясняли линию " Давным-давно, в одной далёкой далёкой галактике". Хотя люди были изображены в фильме в основном актерами европейского происхождения, люди в галактике Звездных войн кажутся этнически разнообразными. Конкретные физические особенности редко связаны с конкретными группами людей. Однако, наиболее известные серрокоанцы по всей видимости, обладают эпикантальными складками у глаз, а сокорроанцы имеют вообще темную кожу. Люди - единственная раса, которая появляется во всех шести эпизодах Саги, а также почти в каждой истории Расширенной Вселенной. Известные исключения включают в себя все серии мультсериала "Звёздные войны: эвоки" за исключением финального эпизода "Битва за Камень солнца" и комикс из серии Звёздные войны: Истории - Джордж Р. Бинкс. Появления *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Skyborn'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Paragon'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Savior'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Ulic Qel-Droma and the Beast Wars of Onderon'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Saga of Nomi Sunrider'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Commencement'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 7: Flashpoint, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 10: Flashpoint, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Reunion'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Days of Fear'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Nights of Anger'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Daze of Hate'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Knights of Suffering'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 25: Vector, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 27: Vector, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 28: Vector, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Exalted'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Vindication'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Prophet Motive'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 38: Faithful Execution'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Dueling Ambitions'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: The Reaping'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Destroyer'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Demon'' *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Sentinel'' *''The Betrayal of Darth Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 6: Onslaught of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 10: The Exar Kun War'' *''Timeline 11: Rebirth of the Sith Empire'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi—The Dark Side'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' and junior novelization *''Jar Jar's Mistake'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Boba Fett: Part I: Survival'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' and junior novelization *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film and junior novelization *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Sharpshooter'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Path of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Bait'' * *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * * * *''Air Strike'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part I)'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Part III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' * * * *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' and junior novelization * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Star Wars Dark Times: Blue Harvest'' *''Star Wars Dark Times 18: Out of the Wilderness, Part 1'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * * *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game * *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Death Star'' *''The Lost City of Tatooine'' * * *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, novelization, junior novelization, and radio adaptation *One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' * *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Day after the Death Star'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' * *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks The Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' and comic *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Paradise Detour *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, novelization, junior novelization, video game, and radio adaptation *Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground: Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Slippery Slope'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''Death Masque'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Goodbye'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' * * *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, novelization, junior novelization, video game, and radio adaptation *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Tours'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' * *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''Crossroads'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' novel and comic *''Dark Force Rising'' novel and comic *''The Last Command'' novel and comic * *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' * *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Planet of Twilight *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Judge's Call'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' * *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Revenants'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Imprint'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' * *''Crosscurrent'' *''Riptide'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Imprint'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Storms'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 48: Extremes, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 49: Extremes, Part 2'' * }} Неоднозначно-каноничные появления *''"Lapti Nek" The Music Video from Jabba's Palace'' Не каноничные появления *''The Epic Continues'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' * * * * * * *"An Apology" }} Источники * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Dash Rendar|link=soteKdash.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Leia (In Boushh Disguise)|link=soteKleia.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Luke Skywalker (In Imperial Guard Disguise)|link=soteKluke.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Boba Fett vs. IG-88|link=soteKboba-ig88.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Darth Vader vs. Prince Xizor|link=soteKxizor-vader.asp}} * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Swoop|link=soteKswoop.asp}} * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * * * *The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * * * * * * * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' * * * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' * * * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Written Word'' * *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' *''The Phantom Menace: The Expanded Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul, Sith Apprentice'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Masters of the Force'' *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * * *''Star Wars: Sith Wars'' * * *''Suns of Fortune'' *''Dangerous Covenants'' * * * * * * }} Примечания и сноски }} Смотрите также *Гуманоиды *Родственные людям расы *Желлы Внешние ссылки *Humans & humanoids, on Star Wars Technical Commentaries * * * * * Категория:Расы (Ч) Категория:Расы (Л) Категория:Гуманоидные расы Категория:Люди и близкие к людям расы Категория:Люди